FUGITIVE
by meganecha125
Summary: Sebuah kegelapan mendominasi dirinya dalam kenyataan yang tak masuk akal. Sedikit demi sedikit, rahasia terkupas jelas dengan perlahan. Chapter 2 update! RnR?
1. Chapter 1: The Life

_**FUGITIVE**_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning! OOC, AU, typos, dan masih banyak warning lainnya! *plak!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dare to be the most wanted person?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Halo? Mikoto? Aku mau menitip Naruto sebentar di rumahmu... ada Sasuke 'kan? Kalau begitu tolong ya! Aku akan kesana setelah mengganti bajunya!"

Seorang wanita berambut merah tampak berbicara seseorang di _handphone_ miliknya. Ia terus membentuk seulas senyuman dan tawa saat mengobrol dengan lawan bicaranya.

"... seperti biasa! Sudah dulu ya, sampai jumpa nanti!" Namikaze Kushina mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan sekali tekan pada _gadget_ _touchscreen_-nya tersebut. Lalu dimasukkan kekantong celananya, ia berteriak sembari mengambil tas yang disediakan olehnya sejak tadi pagi dimeja makan.

"Naru-_kun_! _Kaa_-_chan_ mau ke rumah Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak wanita cantik yang sudah berumah tangga itu. Suara hentakan kaki yang keras langsung berbunyi. Didengarnya jeritan anak kecil.

"_KAA_-_CHAN_ DIMANA? TUNGGU NARU, _DATTEBAYO_!"

Kushina meringis. Ia membalas, "_Kaa_-_chan_ di dapur!" Kemudian anak itu berlari ke tempat yang dikatakan ibunya. Tampak sesosok anak lelaki berusia 5 tahun yang sedang membawa mobil _remote_ _control_ terengah-engah.

"Mau ke rumah Sasu-_ttebayo_! Ayo!" serunya dengan semangat. "Mobilnya dibawa ya!"

"Iya! Ganti baju dulu, angkat tanganmu!" perintah Kushina. Reflek bocah itu menuruti apa kata ibunya.

Namikaze Naruto menjerit senang setelah memakai setelan kemeja dengan _jeans_. "Sudah!" Tangan mungilnya menarik jari telunjuk ibunya. Kushina hanya tertawa dengan sikap tak sabaran Naruto yang sama dengannya, sikapnya mewarisi buah hatinya.

Mereka berdua turun dari lantai 2. Terlihat seorang pria berambut _silver_ menunggu mereka, dengan tampang ramah-tapi-malas.

"Tumben cepat, Kakashi?" goda Kushina sambil menyikut perut Hatake Kakashi, supirnya, ia tertawa. Karena biasanya perempuan itu bisa menunggu kedatangan pengantar setianya dalam waktu 4 jam lamanya.

"Kemana?" tanya lelaki bermarga Hatake tersebut sembari menyalakan mesin, mata _onyx_-nya melirik Kushina. Mereka bertiga telah naik mobil.

"Jalan bernama kehidupan," balas Kushina malas. Kakashi mendengus. "Tentu saja rumah Mikoto! Kakashi pakkun, _dattebane_!" sindir Kushina. Bukan pada Kakashi, tapi pada anjing kesayangan miliknya.

Kakashi mengutuk dirinya sendiri, menyesali pertanyaan yang ia buat sendiri. Hanya pertanyaan _kemana_ saja, Kushina menjadi liar sampai mengejek nama Pakkun tercintanya menjadi pikun? "Jangan ejek anjingku Kushina-_san_!"

"Lagian udah dikasih tahu juga!"

"AAAAA NARU MAU KE RUMAH SASUKE!"

Dan bentakan bocah berambut pirang itu sukses membuat Kushina dan Kakashi tutup mulut.

* * *

"Sampai!" Naruto berseru. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan melompat-lompat kegirangan di depan gerbang kediaman Uchiha. Membawa-bawa mobil _remote_ _control_ yang notabene buat dipamerkan kepada Uchiha _junior_, sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kushina ikut keluar. Ia memberi isyarat pada Kakashi untuk menunggunya sebentar. Hendak menekan tombol bel rumah mewah tersebut, Naruto langsung menarik-narik celana ibunya.

"Biar Naru yang pencet, _dattebayo_!"

Tangan Kushina meraih anaknya, membiarkan Naruto menekan tombol putih itu sesuka hati. Dan tanpa sadar, pemilik rumah tersebut sudah muncul. "OI! BERISIK! Sekali juga bisa 'kan!"

Uchiha Fugaku berteriak. Duo Namikaze langsung terpaku, hampir saja Naruto melompat dari gendongan ibunya dan terjatuh karena bentakkan dari pemimpin klan Uchiha sekaligus Presiden Direktur dari perusahaan milik Uchiha. "Fugaku-_jiisan_!" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Halo!" sapanya riang.

"Hn." Respon lelaki jangkung itu. Kushina menurunkan Naruto, bocah laki-laki itu berlari menyelonong ke dalam rumah bersimbol lingkaran merah yang menjulur kebawah.

Kushina menghampiri Fugaku. "Titip Naruto, tolong ya. Bilang aku mau belanja jika dia mencariku. Salam untuk Mikoto dan kedua anakmu itu, _dattebane_!" Wanita bermata _violet_ itu memberi dua tas yang lumayan besar berisi peralatan Naruto. Kemudian berbalik ingin meninggalkannya.

"Sibuk karena pekerjaanmu, Kushina?" Langkah Kushina terhenti. Dia menoleh. "Kemarin Minato bertanya, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau pulang larut malam."

"Oh ya? Lalu apa katamu?" Iris _violet_ wanita itu menajam. Menatap mata _onyx_ milik Fugaku.

Fugaku mendengus. "Tentu mencari alasan yang logis." Kushina tersenyum sumringah.

* * *

"_Arigato_ yo Kakashi!" Cengiran lebar terlukis di paras cantik Kushina. Direspon dengan anggukkan supirnya. Lalu melesat pergi dengan mobil yang sedari tadi pagi mengantarnya. Entah kemana.

Kini Kushina berada di _Mall_ Konoha dengan tujuan ingin berbelanja. Sebagai ibu rumah tangga, tentu saja ia harus memenuhi kewajibannya. Mengurus anak dan suaminya, walaupun sebenarnya ia adalah orang kaya.

Tetapi selama masih kuat, Kushina tidak butuh sesuatu macam _maid_ atau _butler_ yang perlu melayaninya.

Dengan cekatan tangannya mengambil kertas berisi kebutuhan yang harus dibeli. "Sabun, _shampoo_, susu Naruto... Pampers juga." Kushina mengingat peralatan anaknya yang nyaris habis.

Setelah itu ia menarik dorongan untuk menaruh segala barangnya yang ingin dibeli. Sesudah berbelanja, perempuan itu harus pergi ke gedung pertemuan untuk melakukan sesuatu jam 2, sedangkan sekarang sudah jam 12.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaargh! Sibuk sekali sih aku ini!" Kushina mengumpat. Perempuan itu telah selesai melakukan kegiatan rutinnya setiap bulan, sekarang ia menunggu taksi ditemani dengan barang bawaannya. Merepotkan meskipun sedikit yang dibeli, pikirnya. Tatapan dan bisikan terus dilontarkan semua orang ketika melihat dirinya yang kesal sendiri.

Mana Kushina peduli?

Tetapi suara mobil yang sangat ia kenali langsung terdengar. Mobil _sport_ berwarna merah pekat berhenti dengan kerennya tepat didepan Kushina. Menjadi pusat perhatian bagi semua orang.

Jendela kaca mobil itu terbuka, menampilkan pemuda tampan berambut kuning mengenakan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih. Pria itu memakai kacamata hitam sehingga tak terlihat mata safirnya. Ia tersenyum miring pada Kushina.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

Semua orang menganga lebar. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan lelaki tampan itu? Seorang Presiden Direktur yang tak kalah kekayaannya dengan perusahaan Uchiha. Namikaze Minato, suami Kushina.

Semua wanita langsung menjerit-jerit seakan lelaki itu datang padanya, untuknya, padahal matanya hanya tertuju pada Kushina seorang.

"Minato!" Kushina tersenyum senang. Seperti malaikat yang datang menolong Kushina, lelaki itu keluar dari mobil dan membantu memasukkan belanjaan Kushina ke dalam mobil.

Lalu keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Kushina tersenyum lebar. "Untung kamu datang, _dattebane_!" ucapnya gembira dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba suami tercintanya. Minato tertawa. Mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kushina, memberi kecupan singkat dibibir sebelum ia membalas ucapan istrinya.

"Kudengar kau pergi berbelanja dari Fugaku, aku kerumahnya, jadi untuk memastikan kujemput saja," Minato tersenyum lembut kepada istrinya. Perempuan itu langsung tersentak mendengar kata _memastikan_. Kushina terdiam. Minato mulai mengendarai mobilnya.

"Memastikan apa?" Kushina berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Minato menghela nafas. "Dengarkan aku Kushina... akhir-akhir ini kamu pulang larut malam," Paras tampannya menyiratkan kekhawatiran kepada istrinya semata wayang.

Kushina berusaha berakting lebih dalam. Agar Minato tidak menanyainya lebih _detail_. "Kamu juga pulang tengah malam, dari mana kamu tahu?"

"Kakashi," jawab Minato singkat.

_Persetan Kakashi!_ batin Kushina didetik setelah mendengar nama orang yang dibilang suaminya. Kakashi terlalu lugu dan baik terhadap Minato! "Yah, memang terkadang aku pulang malam sih." Wanita itu mengalah. Tetapi tentu saja setelah itu berbohong.

"Pergi kemana?" tanya Minato masih menatap jalan raya.

"Hanya main ke rumah Tsume, waktu itu sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya. Jadi banyak yang kami bicarakan, jadi-"

"Cukup." Kushina tertegun. Mulutnya tak sanggup bergerak.

Dia tahu? _Minato tahu?_

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

Astaga, Minato tahu tentangnya? Kushina mulai kaku. Keringat dingin mulai menurun di pelipisnya. Minato marah padanya? Atau...

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama romantis di bioskop di jam _midnight_ 'kan?"

Kushina melongo. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Sungguh, belum sempat ia berpikir lain, cintanya itu langsung menyeletuk. Sejak kapan dirinya menyukai romantis? Mustahil!

"Ap..." _Fugaku_, pikir Kushina. _Pasti Fugaku yang memberitahunya! _"Suruhan Mikoto!" sergahku. Mana mungkin seorang Namikaze Kushina menyukai hal-hal yang berbau romantis?

"Yoshino," balas Minato.

_Apaan sih!_

"Fugaku yang bilang. Kamu mulai suka romantis sejak bersama Yoshino, jadi kau nekat nonton romantis dengannya, _midnight_ pula!" lanjutnya dengan kesal. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak denganku saja?"

_Fugaku bodoh! Alasan logis macam apa itu?_

"Ooh begitu," sahut Kushina asal. Sibuk merutuki pria berambut hitam yang yang ditemuinya beberapa waktu silam. "Ngomong-ngomong apa maksudmu bolos di waktu jam kerja? Ini masih siang bodoh."

Minato meringis. "Ini jam istirahat Kushina, lagipula dokumen yang mesti kukerjakan tinggal sedikit," ucapnya dengan tenang, seakan beban di meja kantornya telah lenyap, menghilang.

"Sehabis mengantarku pulang berarti kau pergi lagi?"

Minato mengangguk ringan. "Tapi nanti aku akan pulang cepat," Seringainya lebar. Sengaja ia tunjukkan padaku. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama dengan Naruto? Atau nonton bioskop? Sudah lama sejak dokumentasiku menumpuk kita jarang jalan bersama 'kan?"

Kushina terdiam, seraya berpikir sebentar. Seperti mempertimbangkan tawaran suaminya yang tengah sibuk menentukan tujuan yang tepat untuk jalan-jalan dengan keluarganya nanti malam.

"... bisa perpanjang jam istirahatmu?"

Minato mengkerutkan dahinya. Dengan raut wajah datar Kushina melanjutkan, "Traktir aku di kedai _ramen_."

Minato tersenyum simpul. "Tentu."

.

.

.

.

.

Langit malam menggelap, menyisakan cahaya terang dari bulan yang tertutup awan. Suasana sunyi menyelimuti rumah Namikaze. Samar-samar terdengar suara.

_Sreeek srek srek._

Pada waktu kurang lebih jam 11 malam.

Sesosok perempuan tersenyum lembut, manis. Tangannya menggenggam 5 pil yang dimasukkan ke toples tabung kecil.

_Vitamin_? Bukan, obat tidur?

Ralat,

Obat bius.

Wanita itu menjulurkan tangannya, mengusap lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah tertidur pulas. Iris _violet_nya memancarkan kasih sayang padanya.

"Aku jalan dulu, Minato," lirihnya pelan. Mengecup dahi suaminya, lalu Kushina beranjak. Membuka pintu kamar tidurnya dengan hati-hati. Didengarnya dengkuran keras dari suatu kamar tepat di depannya.

Kamar Naruto.

Kushina mendengus geli. Seakan waktu sedang mengingatkannya, ia langsung bergegas cepat keluar rumah, mengunci pintu yang dibukanya. Melangkah pergi dari kediamannya tersebut. Meninggalkan keheningan yang semakin lama makin pudar setelah adanya suara jalan raya dan panggilan dari _handphone_ miliknya. Ia mengangkat.

"Halo?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Halooooo! Aku baru disini! XD**

**Gimana pendapat kalian soal first fiction-ku ini?**

**Kalo masih jelek tolong dimaklumi, kalo ada yang salah tolong diperbaiki, kalo bagus makasih deh! #kepedean *digeplak readers**

**Masih banyak yang belom kutau jadi mohon bantuannya! :D**

**Makasih udah bacaaaaa! X)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo lagiiii!**

**Sebelumnya makasih yang udah nge-fave, alert, review, dsb.**

**Sedikit pengumuman buat perubahan dicerita ini.**

**Kushina kubuat jadi gimana gitu, murni OOC! Soalnya dia kan mirip Naruto, tapi di sini kubuat berbeda. Jadi mohon maaf ya... **

**Sama, Kushina bakal berpairing sama cowok-cowok yang masih belom jelas siapa. Aku juga bingung #plak!  
**

**Okelah! Segitu aja, ogah ngomong banyak #ditendang**

**Happy reading yaa!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning! Dark Kushina, OOC parah, typos, dan warning lainnya.**

**Main pair: Kushinaxboys**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gedung pertemuan begitu sepi dan tampak tak terawat. Menyisakan pemandangan kelam disekitarnya, begitu kusam. Tampak sebuah kayu-kayu yang menggantung dilantai paling atas. Seperti tempat uji nyali, ada kalanya juga menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dijalan. Sementara, bagi Kushina ada pertanyaan yang terbesit dalam pikirannya.

Di suatu kafe, diseberang gedung tersebut yang jauh jaraknya. Kushina tengah meminum coklat hangat berhubung kawasan daerah yang ditempatinya begitu dingin karena mendung. Waktu yang berjalan mengiringi rintik-rintik hujan yang kian menderas. Hanya uapan hangat dari coklat dapat menyelimuti ia.

"Kenapa bangunan tua itu masih ada? Apa pemerintah kasihan dengannya?"

Pertanyaan Kushina yang terbilang penuturannya blak-blakkan membuat dahi Minato berkerut.

"Entahlah, memang ada apa?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, wanita tersebut menatap lekat-lekat gedung yang lama tak terpakai sejak 2 tahun terakhir ini. Dimana terakhir ia masuk kedalam sana dan menyelesaikan apa yang terjadi padanya. Aah, tapi masa lalu tidak berlaku lagi kini. Sekarang yaa sekarang.

Kushina menggeleng singkat. Minato yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya terdiam, kemudian melihat istrinya yang sedari tadi tak berkutik sama sekali. Sorot matanya terlihat kosong. Tetap berada diposisi yang sama dan melakukan yang demikian rupanya, namun ia lebih tertarik dengan kondisinya yang bergemetaran tak karuan. Menggigil.

"Kedinginan Kushina?"

Sontak istri dari Namikaze Minato itu menolehkan kepalanya. "Maaf, apa... katamu tadi?"

Minato meralat pertanyaannya tadi, "Kenapa kau bengong?"

Kushina adalah orang yang dikategorikan berkepribadian temperamen dan cerewet. Tidak pernah... melamun seperti tadi? Apa yang dipikirkan Kushina sampai membisu tidak jelas begitu? Aneh.

"Mmm?" Kushina sedikit kaget menerima tatapan tajam dari Minato secara dadakan. "Aa. Tidak tidak aku hanya memikirkan Naruto disekolah saat ini," ucapnya cepat sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Kelabakan sendirian, salah tingkah akibat Minato yang seperti menginterogasi dirinya.

"Benar?" ulang lelaki itu, memastikan. Lalu berdiri dari kursinya, dan memilih berada disamping Kushina. Mempersempit jarak antara mereka berdua, disenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Kushina. Mengendorkan posisi tegapnya. Menghirup aroma khas Kushina yang disukainya seakan menghipnotis dirinya seketika.

"Ya..." bisik Kushina pelan. Tersenyum, merasa nyaman.

Kini kedua pasangan tersebut sedang 'berkencan' disela kesibukan sang pak kepala direktur, jam makan siangnya ia relakan hanya untuk istrinya seorang. Jarang-jarang mereka berdua seperti ini. Seringnya, bersama Naruto, itupun jika sempat dan hari libur. Betul-betul batas waktu. Tapi ia bekerja apa adanya juga demi keluarganya. Demi Naruto dan Kushina. Maklum, profesinya berbeda. Tidak seperti pegawai ataupun karyawan sejenisnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku kembali bekerja, dan nanti aku pulang larut." Minato meringis. Memainkan rambut merah Kushina yang panjang, merasakan tubuh Kushina yang terguncang ia tertawa pelan.

"Ada apa? Rapat?" tanyanya penasaran, Minato menjawab tanpa bertatapan.

"Bukan. Aku harus menemui seseorang, pria bernama Akasuna... Sasori."

"Eh?"

Entah kenapa, Kushina merasa familiar dengan nama tersebut. Kebetulan atau perasaan saja?

"Oh..." responnya singkat. Prioritas utamanya berganti pada—"Dimana letak tempatnya?"

Kushina mulai berpikiran negatif. Kalau sesama lelaki pasti akan ditempat, tak jauh dari _bar_, restoran mewah yang banyak wanita cantik yang seksi suka menggoda. Saking menghayati isi pikirannya sampai-sampai membayangkan Minato-nya tengah didekati wanita yang dianggapnya pelacur, meraba dada Minato dan—

Astaga, pemandangan khayalannya begitu menjijikan.

"Tenanglah, aku janjian disini."

"Disini?" ulang Kushina lagi.

"Ya, dikafe ini. Aku akan menyewanya seharian. Kau lihat? Tak seorangpun datang." Mendengarnya, reflek Kushina mengamati keadaan. Nihil. Kenapa dia tak menyadarinya dari tadi? "Jumlah orang yang datang cukup banyak. Persiapannya butuh banyak waktu jadinya."

Kushina tersenyum kecut mendengar kesibukan Minato. "Tak usah menungguku juga. Tidur duluan saja."

"Jaga dirimu, jangan buat tubuh Kushina-ku terluka dan sakit sedikit saja..." nasihat Minato terkesan _over_-_protective_. Kini giliran perempuan berparas cantik itu yang tertawa. Dengan santai ia memindahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Kushina. "Tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik Kushina..."

Tangan besarnya mengusap lembut pipi Kushina. Kushina hanya tersenyum dan menyentuh tangan Minato yang berada dipipinya. Menunduk dan perlahan memejamkan mata. Hujan deras menjadi satu-satunya saksi mata melihat kedua insan sedang berciuman mesra. Kushina tak tahu, dibalik tatapan maupun perkataan Minato itu. Mengandung beribu arti. Salah satu yang Kushina tahu hanyalah,

Minato mencintai dirinya...

.

.

.

.

.

Langit cerah baru saja membentuk sesudah hujan turun. Menyisakan genangan air dijalan dan embun dijendela mobil Kushina. Tasnya dikemas dengan gesit hendak keluar dari mobil tersebut. Sebelumnya ia memajukan wajahnya pada Minato. Mencium singkat, namun tangan kekar suaminya yang menahan kepalanya itu mengajaknya berpagutan sebentar.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Minato pelan setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Kushina membalas. "Aku juga. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Minato."

"Tak masalah."

Senyum lembut Minato yang terakhir Kushina lihat didetik ia menutup pintu mobil. Kushina mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, mengukir senyum tipis. Kemudian, ia berbalik menuju gerbang Uchiha. Berniat menjemput putranya yang dititipkan sebentar pada sang pemilik rumah.

"_Kaa_-_chan_?"

Belum sempat menekan tombol bel. Suara itu membuat senyuman lebar pada Kushina.

"Iya?" sahut Kushina riang. Mendengar sang ibu berbicara, Naruto segera berlari bergedebuk. Meminta bantuan pada siapa saja untuk membuka gerbang, sebab pembukanya terlalu tinggi untuk seukuran bocah seperti Naruto.

Munculah sesosok pria. Uchiha Fugaku tentunya, "Kushina?"

"Hmm? Apa? Aku boleh masuk rumahmu ya..." balas Kushina asal-asalan dan melengos santai didepan Fugaku.

Biasa dengan hal itu, Fugaku hanya terdiam dan menutup gerbangnya. Lalu memandang dalam wanita yang melewatinya tadi, sedang memutar-mutarkan anaknya dalam dekapannya mebuat Naruto tertawa girang. Mencium pipi gembulnya dan menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya. Menggandeng anak dari Namikaze Minato itu dengan senang.

Terbesit rasa sakit dalam lubuk hatinya akan hal itu. Aah, sebaiknya—lupakan saja.

Langkah kaki membawanya untuk mengikuti Kushina. Ia maklum dengan ketidak sopanan Kushina, bukannya tidak sopan sih, hanya saja ia tahu bahwa Kushina menganggap rumah ini rumah sendiri. Namanya juga sahabat dari kecil.

"_Kaa_-_chan_, Naru boleh sama Sasuke ya? Pulangnya nanti 'aja, _dattebayo_!"

"Baiklah, jangan main nakal-nakal ya."

"Horeee!"

Kushina tertawa. Melambaikan tangan pada buah hatinya yang berlari sembari menengok mengucapkan terima kasih. Seiring lenyapnya sosok Naruto, Kushina beranjak dari posisi jongkoknya. Fugaku segera memasang wajah datar, entah ekspresi apa yang tertera pada mukanya sebelumnya. Menyadari dirinya yang berada dibelakang Kushina. Kushina terkesiap.

"Sedang apa kau disitu?" tanyanya sarkatis. Dasar emosian.

Suami dari Uchiha Mikoto itu mendengus. "Sudahlah. Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Beralih pada topik lain. Dengan niat yang telah dipersiapkan, sekarang ia harus persiapkan. Dimasukkan tangannya ke kantong celana. Memencet tombol sesuatu yang tidak tahu untuk apa itu. Yang pasti, Fugaku sudah memikirkan rencana ini matang-matang terlebih dahulu.

Dahi Kushina berkerut. Mengherankan, seorang Uchiha Fugaku yang mau bicara empat mata dengannya, tidak biasa, terkecuali sejak beberapa tahun dahulu. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Kushina mengangguk paham. Berjalan beriringan disamping pria itu dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi dihiraukan Fugaku.

_Sreeeg._

Pintu yang digeser Fugaku berbunyi. Tampilan ruangan luas yang formal khas Uchiha dengan rentetan pajangan simbol disetiap sudutnya tersebut membuat Kushina mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hei, aku belum pernah kesini sebelumnya." Ingatnya. Warna yang sama mendominasi antara pintu dan dinding menjadi satu, sukses menipu mata Kushina.

"Hn. Tentu. Ini ruang kerjaku,"

Kushina terkesiap. "Woow, aku? Masuk kedalam kantormu? Suatu kebanggaan bagiku, tuan Uchiha." Kagum Kushina. Jika diingat-ingat kembali, Mikoto, sahabatnya pernah bilang jika ia tak pernah memasuki ruang pribadi suaminya. "Apakah aku yang pertama kalinya?"

"Tidak," jawab Fugaku. Ambigu. Memasuki ruang kerjanya diikuti Kushina. Mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya didekat meja. Tanpa disadari Kushina, sensor pintu ruangan itu otomatis terkunci sendiri.

Penerangan disitu tak terlalu bercahaya. Sedikit gelap. Sebab Fugaku hanya menyalakan satu lampu. Firasat buruk menghantui pikiran Kushina tiba-tiba. Tetapi ditepisnya secara paksa.

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?"

Kushina menarik salah satu bangku untuk duduk berhadapan dengan lelaki itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan soal _itu_. Jangan menolaknya, aku tak bermaksud mengungkit tentangmu yang berbau negatif." Fugaku berujar cepat, memotong Kushina yang hendak membuka mulutnya ingin membantah. Sorot mata Kushina begitu pasrah.

"Lanjutkan."

"Dua tahun yang lalu, tengah malam. Aku mendatangi rumahmu. Tentu saja kau masih berprofesi sebagai _bodyguard_ Minato."

Benci.

Kushina benci mendengar kalimat itu, atau lebih tepatnya sandangannya, dulu. Sebagai penjaga sang tuan muda...

Tepatnya suaminya.

Suatu hari _mereka_ ingin menjadikan Kushina seorang _bodyguard_. Bukan hanya _bodyguard_, bahkan _mereka_ juga meminta Kushina membunuh orang-orang penting yang dianggap _mereka_ mengganggu. Dengan sogokan yang membuat _dia_ tergiur akan hal untuk menyerahkan Kushina pada _mereka_, _dia_ menerima jadi. Layaknya sampah yang patut dibuang. _Dia_ membiarkan Kushina pergi.

Manusia tak tahu diri.

Keterlaluan, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana dan melakukan apa lagi. Sengsara memang mendampingi hidupnya sejak lahir, Kushina dilahirkan sebatang kara. Tidak tahu siapa dia, tidak tahu namanya. Tak punya keluarga dan berbeda dari semuanya.

Namun, _dia_ memungut Kushina dan mengajaknya ke tempat yang lebih terang. Nyatanya tak seperti yang ia alami sekarang. Ditinggalkannya janji-janji yang tak ditepati. Dan, ditinggalkan seorang diri.

Menyedihkan.

"Cepatlah. Aku tak mau lama-lama," ucap Kushina cepat. Memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maaf saja ya, bukan ingin ikut campur urusanmu. Tapi, dia mengirimkan surat padamu."

Kushina terkesiap. "Apa?"

"Aku tahu, malam itu kau menemui _dia_ di gedung pertemuan. Membuat kesepakatan, dan dia menerimanya. Seharusnya kau juga tahu. Dia berbohong. Di surat ini, seseorang menawarkan bantuan padamu."

Bagaimana Fugaku tahu?

Kushina terdiam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sebutir keringat meluncur di pelipisnya. Sayup-sayup terdengar gerak-gerik seseorang tepat dibelakangannya. Tak sanggup bergerak. Tubuhnya kaku tak berdaya. Tetapi, ia mesti sigap. Entah kenapa, meskipun lelaki ini adalah sahabatnya. Kushina menatap onyxnya dalam-dalam. Menemukan keseriusan dalam dirinya. Ia bersumpah ingin keluar dari tempat ini, sekarang. Firasat buruknya mengatakan...

Pria ini berbahaya.

"Mereka belum tahu. Tenang dan jawab pertanyaanku, dengan begitu..."

Pucat pasi, terpaku, menggigit bibir, dan meremas kedua tangannya erat. Melihat Kushina yang seperti itu membuat Fugaku berkata demikian.

Wajar saja.

Sebab, seringai yang terukir jelas mengandung arti tertera jelas pada paras tampannya.

Selanjutnya, kedua tangan membuat Kushina nyaris jatuh bersama kursi yang didudukinya. Matanya terpejam erat, semakin kuat ia gigit bibirnya. Kushina bisa merasakan. Satu tangan yang melingkari lehernya dan...

Sesuatu yang dingin menempel dibawah dagunya.

Benda itu memaksa kepala Kushina yang menunduk untuk mendongak. Entah kenapa Kushina menurutinya, sebab yang dipikirkannya tak lain dari sebilah pisau tajam yang mengancam nyawanya. Ia merasakan ujungnya menggores kulitnya. Perih. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Waktu terus berjalan, detik demi detik terdengar jelas dari jam yang tidak dilihatnya. Membawa menjerumuskanya untuk detik berikutnya.

"... semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Makasih udah baca ;)  
**

**Sori ya masih ada yang kurang, maklum deh pemula-_-"**

**Pendek? Kuusahakan di chapter depan panjang!**

**Sekian! Sampai nanti di next chapter! **


End file.
